She Who Heals
by KayluhhxMuhhrie
Summary: Jax and the club are left in tatters at the murder of Donna and Tig's father. On top of Tara leaving him for the second time, Jax isn't sure how he'll go on. Will the return Tig's sister, his real first love, be just the thing everyone needs to heal?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit. All this, besides any original characters, belongs to Kurt Sutter. Lucky bastard. =]

**Author's Note:** I was reading a SOA fanfiction earlier and this popped up in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Let me know what you all think of it and maybe I'll continue it.

**Chapter One:** A Trager Comes Home

If there was one thing Alexandria Trager never expected to see again, it was her home town of Charming. She was sixteen when her mother divorced her father and ripped her away from everyone she had ever known and loved. But circumstances beyond her control had brought Allie back to her home town.

As she drove down Main Street, Allie's head was swimming with all the good memories that this place held. When she started to pass a cop car, she noticed Chief Unser sitting in the driver's seat and smiled. Revving the engine of her rental, Allie flew past the car, smiling in triumph when she saw it start coming after her, sirens wailing and lights flashing. As she pulled over to the side of the road, Allie smirked and put her sunglasses on so that her identity would be concealed from Unser until she was ready to reveal it.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going," Unser said irritably as he approached her window.

"Sorry Officer," Allie said sweetly. "Must be my Trager blood. I see a cop and I got to show off."

Allie watched in glee as the wheels started turning in Unser's head. "Trager blood? But the only Trager's from around this area are Tig and…"

Figuring this was the best time to reveal herself; Allie took her sunglasses off and smiled up at the old chief. "Miss me old man?"

"Well I'll be damned. Alexandria Trager, you get yourself out of that car and give me a hug before I arrest you for disrespecting your elders," Unser said with a laugh.

"You wouldn't dare," Allie said laughing as she stepped out of her car and hugged Unser. "Jesus Wayne, you look like your half dead," Allie said, poking him in the side with a laugh.

"Yeah well the big C can do that to you," Unser said with a shrug of the shoulders. Allie smiled warmly at Wayne for a moment before giving him another warm hug. "Don't worry Wayne. You'll beat this thing," Allie said reassuringly.

"Thanks Allie," Unser said as he patted her back. "And I'm sorry to hear about your pop. He was a good man."

Allie nodded as Wayne said this and looked at the ground, suddenly feeling guilty about not being around when her father needed her most.

Unser, sensing Allie's line of thinking, placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "Hey now, don't look like that. No one's angry with you."

"Really," Allie asked as she looked up at Unser.

"Really," he said firmly. "Now, to ensure you don't get into anymore trouble, I'm going to personally escort you to Teller-Morrow," Unser said, laughing when Allie squealed in excitement.

Allie practically jumped into her car and looked at Unser. "C'mon old man. I want to see my godparents now hurry your ass up," Allie said with a snap of her fingers.

Unser rolled his at Allie, mumbling about how she hadn't changed a bit in twelve years. Allie waited until Unser had pulled in front of her before she pulled out of her spot. Moments later, they arrived at Teller-Morrow auto shop.

Throwing her sunglasses on, Allie opened her car door and stepped out, rolling her eyes at the whistles that were sent her way by some of the workers. Sticking close to Unser, Allie's heart soared when she laid eyes on Clay and Gemma. Even though they were almost twenty years younger than her father, Clay, Gemma, and her father were very close.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company Chief," Clay called out as he approached Unser and Allie.

"I'm just accompanying this young lady here to a reunion of sorts," Unser said with a smile as he gestured to Allie.

"And who might this young lady be," Gemma asked.

"No one special," Allie said with a smile as she removed her sunglasses. "Just your goddaughter."

Clay and Gemma looked at Allie in complete shock. "What, no hug," Allie said, smirking and placing her hands on her hips.

Gemma was the first one to break out of her shock. "Alexandria get your ass over here," Gemma said, extending her arms for a hug which Allie eagerly stepped into. "We missed you little one."

"I missed you too Aunt Gemma," Allie murmured.

"Alright move over babe," Clay said as he playfully bumped Gemma. "It's my turn for a hug."

"Oh Uncle Clay," Allie laughed as she was engulfed in a massive bear hug.

"ALLIE?!?!"

Allie pulled away from Clay and smiled brightly at the person that she saw staring at her in shock across the lot.

"TIG!!!"

Allie took off running across the lot and jumped into her brother's arms, laughing heartily as he twirled her around in circles. After a moment, Tig set Allie down on her feet and held her at arm's length as he looked her over. "You look good baby sister," Tig said with a slight smile.

"Thanks. You look good too big brother," Allie said looking Tig over before she wrapped her arms around his waist. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too Allie-cat," Tig said, placing a kiss on the top of Allie's head.

"Damn Tig. I didn't know you liked them young," the voice of Allie's old best friend, Juice Ortiz, rang out from behind her.

Allie looked up at Tig with a mischievous look in her eye to which Tig laughed at. "Get'm," he whispered into her ear.

"JEAN CARLOS ORTIZ," Allie yelled as she spun around to face a suddenly stunned Juice. "You are a sick and perverted bastard. I should cut your nuts off with my blade and feed them to you for breakfast so implying such a disgusting thing. I am ashamed to call you my best friend," she said, poking Juice hard in the chest.

"A-A-Allie? Is that really you," Juice stuttered out.

"No, it's fucking Casper the friendly ghost," Allie said with a smirk, causing Tig to start laughing. "Oh course it's me you fucking dumbass," Allie said, laughing as she threw her arms around a still stunned Juice.

"Holy shit it is you. Well god damn," Juice exclaimed, picking Allie up as he hugged her. "My my how little Allie-cat has grown," Juice said as he put Allie down, holding her hand and twirling her in a circle.

"Jesus Christ, remind me to kill Jax when I see him for making up that stupid nickname," Allie sighed as she shook her head.

"Now c'mon Allie-cat…you know you don't mean that."

Spinning around, Allie found herself face to face with the man who she had been forced to leave behind twelve years ago and the man to this day she still loved, Jackson 'Jax' Teller. "Hey Jax," Allie said softly as she took in his appearance. The last ten years had done Jax well. He had grown a bit taller and gained a bit more muscle. His hair was still just about chin length and his eyes were as clear and blue and mesmerizing as ever. He still had facial hair but his smile seemed to have gotten more beautiful since she last seen him.

"Hey Allie," Jax said just as softly. Opening his arms, Jax smirked at Allie. "Get over here."

Allie smiled brightly and stepped into Jax's arms, wrapping her own around his waist. Inhaling deeply, Allie smiled when she smelled a combination of Old spice and motorcycle grease. When she felt Jax bury his nose in her hair, Allie started laughing.

"What are you doing," she asked pulling back to look up at Jax but keeping her arms around him.

"What," he said with a chuckle. "You're allowed to smell me but I can't smell you?"

"Exactly," Allie said chuckling. "God I've missed you Jax," Allie said, pulling Jax close again.

"I missed you too Allie," Jax said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Alright that's enough," Tig said as he pushed Jax back and slung his arm across Allie's shoulders causing Allie to roll her eyes. "You've got other people to go see," he said as he started guiding Allie towards the clubhouse. Looking behind her as Tig walked her away; Allie smiled at Jax and rolled her eyes. "We'll catch up later," she mouthed to him.

Jax just nodded as he watched her walk away. As he watched Tig introduce Allie to the members of the club that she didn't know, Jax couldn't help but notice how easily she fell into place. She hugged, and kissed, and smiled at every person Tig threw her towards, not caring if they were covered in car grease or looked sleazy as hell. The one thing that really made Jax smile was that every few seconds, Allie would glance his way and give him "his" smile. The one she used to only reserve for her. There was once a time that Jax thought he would never see it again. But now that he was, he wasn't sure he wanted to let it go again.

Feeling a hand on his arm, Jax turned his head to see his mother smirking at him. "What," he asked warily.

"Nothing. But I see I'm not the only one to notice how well Allie fits in here," Gemma said with a smile. Jax chuckled and shook his head. "Leave it alone Ma."

"Jax…you do see the way she looks at you right." When Jax raised an eyebrow at Gemma's words, she just shook her head. "She's looking at you like she used to before she left," Gemma said quietly, stepping closer to Jax to ensure that her words weren't overheard.

"But…"

"Don't even mention how you guys didn't keep in contact. You know how much of a fucking bitch her mother was," Gemma spat out angrily.

"I'm glad you hold my mother in such high regard Gemma."

Gemma turned around quickly to see an amused looking Allie standing quite close to her. "Although to be perfectly honest Aunt Gemma," Allie said with a glance at Jax, "I agree with your assessment of her. And your other assessment as well," Allie said with a smile as she walked past Jax and Gemma.

"How does she do that," Gemma said as she watched Allie go over to Juice.

"I have no idea," Jax said shaking his head. "I'll see you later Ma," Jax said, kissing his mother on the cheek before walking into the clubhouse, unaware of Allie's eyes on him the entire time.

"Jesus Al, don't get Tig started on that shit again," Juice said as he watched Allie watch Jax.

Allie looked over at Juice and raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't give a fuck what Tig has to say. I'm twenty eight years old. I can what the fuck I want, whenever I want," Allie said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Juice just shook his head and laughed. "Yeah okay. Let's hear you say that to his face."

"Whatever," Allie said with a eyeroll. Looking around the lot real quick, Allie turned back to Juice. "Hey Juice?"

"Yeah," he replied from under the hood of the car he was working on.

"Where's Opie? I haven't seen him yet."

Juice's posture tensed up at Allie's words. "He's around somewhere," he answered vaguely, praying that Allie would let it go.

Allie could sense something was off with the way that Juice answered but she brushed it off to him being irritated that she was bugging him while she was working. "Alright grease monkey, whatever you say. But seriously though, I'm gonna take off," Allie said patting Juice on the back.

"You just got here," Juice said with a whine as he finally looked up at Allie.

Rolling her eyes, Allie smiled at Juice. "I'm not leaving Charming yet stupid. I just want to get out of my traveling clothes and maybe lay down or something."

"Where are you staying at," Juice said, wiping his hands off with a shamie cloth.

"I was just going to stay at a motel or something but Tig wouldn't hear of it. He gave me the keys to Pop's place," Allie said as she fished the keys out of her pocket.

"Alright well it was good seeing you girl," Juice said as he hugged Allie. "Make sure you let everyone know you're taking off."

"Jesus, are you my best friend or my babysitter," Allie said with a laugh as she headed off towards the office that she saw Gemma go into.

"Hey Gemma," Allie said as she walked into the office. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna take off now. I want to shower and shit."

"Alright baby girl," Gemma said, getting up to hug Allie. "I'm going to be having a family dinner tonight so I'll send Jax over to your dad's place to pick you up about 7:30."

"One, I have a car Gemma," Allie said with a playful smile, "and two, how'd you know I was staying at my dad's place?"

"Tig told me and you damn good and well girl that you can't wait to get back on a bike," Gemma said with a knowing look in her eye, causing Allie to start laughing.

"You know me too well. Tell everyone I said bye," Allie said as she walked out the door. Waving goodbye to everyone, Allie was about to get in her car when she heard someone calling her name behind her.

"ALLIE!"

Turning around, Allie smiled when she saw Jax come jogging up to her. "We didn't get a chance to catch up," he said with a smile as he leaned against Allie's car.

"Well, give me an hour and then come by my dad's place and we can catch up some," Allie said, returning Jax's smile with the one she reserved for him.

"Alright cool. I'll see you in a bit," Jax said leaning over to her to kiss her cheek before winking at her and walking away.

"Yeah," Allie said softly, touching the spot where Jax kissed her. "See you in a bit," she said before getting in her car and driving away, a smile on her face the entire time.

**Author's Note:** Like I said earlier, this popped into my head a few days ago and I haven't been able to get it out since. The urge to get this down was so strong that I neglected my other fanfic that I'm supposed to be working on right now to write this (runs away in fear in case my beta reads this. =]). I'm not sure where I'm going with this story or if I'll even continue to write it. I just needed to get this down. So let me know what you guys think and I'll let you know if I'll keep writing it.


	2. Update

**UPDATE!**

Okay first off…gotta announce my name change from Nikki Massacure to KayluhhxMuhhrie. Now onto business

So…I know I'm so completely horrible about updating but I have some good news for you my fans and readers…I am currently in the process of updating all of my stories. But that means I'm going to be pulling most of them one by one and redoing the chapters I have already posted. This will be done for All Things Happen For A Reason, She Who Heals, Three Daughters and Three Sons (that one will most likely be getting a new name), and _maybe_ The Power Of a Woman. Please I beg you to bear with me as I work on my stories. I know I'm bad about updating but I really do want to finish the ones I have. She Who Heals will be worked on first so hopefully I can have the fixed first chapter done and reposted along with a second chapter by Monday. Again, please bear with me and you won't be disappointed.

3 Kayla


End file.
